


The Hound and The Stallion

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome, clean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Before going North, King Robert sends his loyal dog to Pentos. 🐴🐾





	The Hound and The Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd - forgive typos.

Pentos, he could not believe he was in Pentos of all places.  King Robert was mad in Sandor’s opinion, to send him to make sure that Varys little birds were in fact in place.  He was sent under the guise of securing safe passage for Westerosi wine merchants. Sandor thought it was horse shit, he traveled for nearly a week to do an afternoon’s worth of work. He was going to find the best tavern and find himself a wench to warm his bed. Robert warned him not to get into any skirmishes, but he didn’t say anything about enjoying a whore.  Soon he found himself in a dimly lit, but clean tavern. He sat at an empty table in the corner so he could watch everyone that came in the door. Not many people were there, so Sandor relaxed a bit and ordered a stew and an amber wine. The wench was pretty enough for Sandor’s tastes, so when she returned he put his hand over hers when she placed the bowl on the table. He was blunt and to the point, “how much to warm my bed tonight?”  She looked him in the eyes and to his relief, did not flinch a whit.

“You are from Westeros. One gold stag.”

“A gold stag?”

“One gold stag,” she repeated.

Sandor laughed, “For that, you leave with me after my meal and stay until morning.” At that, she nodded.

As she was about to walk away, the door slammed open and two large men strode inside. They were painted and one had a long braid down his back. Sandor watched as they gestured to wench he just spoke with. They sat and a platter of meat appeared before them.  They spoke in loud voices in a language Sandor did not recognize. Though they looked vicious, they seemed only to want food. Soon the wench was back refilling his cup, and she looked to the men and then back at Sandor.

“They are Dothraki,” she said in a low voice.  Sandor nodded and she continued, “the one with the braid is Khal Drogo, he is their leader. From what I can understand they are here to negotiate for a young broodmare.”

Sandor started slightly, he knew that name.  If he were to keep his promise to King Robert, it would be best not to engage with the Khal. “So, you know their language?”

“Just enough to keep them from getting angry,” she smiled.

Sandor nodded, “I see. Thank you -”

“Leawa, my name is Leawa.”

“Sandor.” She nodded to him and walked away. As she passed the Khal, he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. Sandor growled slightly, gripping the table.  She saw Leawa say something and the dark eyes of the Khal flitted to him briefly. He gestured and spoke loudly before he stood up and began to walk toward Sandor. Leawa stood next to him and shook her head slightly as she stared at his hand that was on the pommel of his sword. He nodded and dropped his hand to his side as he rose.

Leawa swallowed, “Khal wished for my company tonight. However, he respects your size and your mutilation.”

Sandor’s eyes narrowed, “and that means?”

Leawa let out a shaky breath, “you will share me.”

“Share?”

“You both have me.” She looked at him then, “I would not refuse his offer.”

Sandor looked at her and then at the man next to her, “aye.”

 

Soon after the three of them were in a room above the tavern, Leawa indicted that they leave their weapons by the door. Watching each other wearily, they both did as she requested.

“Fuck it,” Sandor rasped. He was tired of nancing about and he started taking off his clothes. Drogo had less to bother with and within moments they were both naked. As Leawa was peeling off her dress, the two men eyed each other. Sandor was impressed that the other was nearly was endowed as he was.  The Khal’s eyebrow was raised and he said something with a smirk.

“Drogo surmises that you are a prized stallion in your lands.”

“I’m a dog,” he barked out a short laugh.

Drogo sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, his legs were apart. He looked at Leawa and pointed to his mouth. She climbed on the bed and was on all fours in front of him. She cupped his balls with one hand and begin pleasuring him with her mouth. Her ass was in the air while her head was bobbing between Drogos legs.  

Sandor felt a throb of desire as he lined his cock up to her entrance.  He rubbed along her folds and was surprised to find her sopping wet. With his hands gripping her buttocks and her hips, he slammed into her.  He heard a muffled groan which in turn made Drogo moan and thrust into her mouth. At that motion, he felt her tighten around his manhood. She was sucking Drogo off in earnest as Sandor ploughed into her from behind.  She was tight from this angle and the noise of her wet slurping was driving Sandor mad. Suddenly Drogo stiffened and his eyes rolled back into his head. The guttural groan that came from his lips was louder than Sandor ever heard from a brothel. Soon after, the Dothraki was panting with a hint of a smile swirling about his lips. Leawa took that moment to look over her shoulder. Her lips were swollen and a trickle of seed was dripping from the corner of her mouth. That pushed him over the edge and he roared his release into her, grinding into her with his balls rubbing against her upturned ass. He pulled out and sat back on his heels.  He was still coming down from his pleasure when he saw Drogo’s eyes narrow while looking between Leawa’s legs. Sandor looked from his vantage point and noticed that his seed was pooling and about to drip out of her. Before he knew it, Drogo grabbed her behind the thighs and pulled her cunt to his mouth. Sandor was stunned. Within moments, Leawa was moaning as Drogos lips and tongue worked at her opening while his nose was rubbing the area where that small nub of flesh was located. Sandor got on his knees again and got behind her. His hands were on her teats and he licked and nibbled at her neck. Her breathing was ragged and she was writhing on the Khal's face.  Her soft moans became louder and she leaned back into Sandor’s chest as she shuddered out her own release. Soon she lifted off Drogo’s face and fell beside him on the bed.

“I have half a mind to give your money back,” she panted.

“Then I would give it back to do it again,” Sandor rasped.

Drogo said something and Leawa smiled.  He got up, dressed and clapped Sandor on the back.  He paused by the door to pick up his weapons and he was gone.  Leawa stood and shakily went to the basin to wet a cloth and wipe herself down. Sandor stood, turned the bedding and found pillows in the corner of the room for the bed. He went to the basin and picked up another cloth to wipe that sweat from his brow.  As he finished, arms went around him, “am I still to remain until morning?”

“Aye, if you want.”

“I want,” her hands slid down, “and I want this again.”

Sandor smiled, “only if you tell me what Drogo said.”

“With the seed of the stallion and the hound, his offspring will truly rule the world.”

Sandor turned and kissed Leawa deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Two can play at that game.


End file.
